Tres niños y un ANBU
by Kanon21-5
Summary: -Cuando uno es niño y sueña con ser ninja se imagina cosas vencer grandes enemigos, viajar por el mundo, ser codiciado para las chicas, ser un héroe para todos entre otras cosas impresionantes ¡Pero nunca le dicen a uno que será niñera! Eso no viene en el contrato.- Fanfic a base de tiernos drabbles
1. Chapter 1 Los lindos ojos verdes

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, todos los personajes e historia son creación de Masashi Kishimoto

¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo un pequeño one shot que se me ocurrió una tarde lluviosa. Mi inspiración fue un comercial que vi hace siete u ocho años (y que no he vuelto a ver, por cierto), y una imagen que encontré en internet hace algunas semanas (un Kakashi ANBU cuidando a Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura). En fin. Espero que esta historia les guste, originalmente iba a ser un drabble pero T-T no pude con las palabras jajajaja 3 disculpen.

Por cierto, agradecimientos especiales a las personitas que leyeron mi otro one shot "¿Cuál es tu color favorito?" (Si no lo han leído les pido de favor que tomen un poco de su tiempo *-*)

Sin más palabras, les dejo a continuación la historia. Espero que disfruten el toque de ternura que quise darle.

"Las personas mayores nunca son capaces de comprender las cosas por sí mismas, y es muy aburrido para los niños tener que darles una y otra vez explicaciones."

-Antoine de Saint-Exúpery. El principito…

-o-o-o-o-

Cuando uno es niño y sueña con ser ninja se imagina cosas vencer grandes enemigos, viajar por el mundo, ser codiciado para las chicas, ser un héroe para todos entre otras cosas impresionantes ¡Pero nunca le dicen a uno que será niñera! Eso no viene en el trato, ¡Por Kami! Soy Kakashi Hatake, un chico de temer, líder ANBU, puedo matar a personas sin hacer ningún ruido, tengo la precisión de ojo de halcón ¡y aun así me ponen a cuidar una escuincla de 5 años! El hokage se excusó diciendo "no tenemos más personal, a sus padres realmente le urgía y tú eras el único libre". Sí, como no. Perfecto.

–Onii-saaaaaaaan– Y ahí está de nuevo, gritándome desde su cuarto. Me levanté con pesadez del sofá, deje mi libro y fui hacía las escaleras para ir a su cuarto, de nuevo. Su madre fue clara "acuéstala a las 8:30" y eso hice. Bueno, he de admitir que la niña no fue un caso difícil. Se portó muy bien, obedeció en todo y cenó sin rechistar. El único inconveniente era que no le paraba la boca. Bueeeno, supongo que todas las mujeres son así; todo el tiempo me hacía preguntas

-"¿Cómo se llama usted?" – Siempre tan educada.

–"Kakashi"

– "¿Cuántos años tiene?"

–"20"

–"¿Tienes hermanos?"

–"No"

–"Yo tampoco tengo hermanos… mamá dice que no tiene planes de darme un hermano. ¿Su madre dice lo mismo?"

–"Mamá está muerta"

–"Oh…"– la niña se sorprendió, y bajo su cara apenada. Siguió coloreando con crayones.

–"Su padre también..."

–"También"– Respondí cortante, no iba a detener mi lectura por nada.

–"Lo siento mucho…"– bajó su voz, continuó encimada con sus actividades. Pensé que se quedaría así un buen rato. Pero al cabo de un tiempo, retomó sus preguntas y sus intentos de charla. Definitivamente todas las mujeres son iguales.

La pequeña me obligó a jugar con ella ¡Sí! ¡A mi precisamente! Hizo que me sentara en una sillita mientras fingía tomar el té con ella y sus muñecas –incluso me puso un lindo y rosado sombrero…- pero no me culpen ¡es que no me pude negar a sus verdes ojitos llorosos! Ver a una niñita llorar y moquear debería ser el mayor método para sacar información o acceder a hacer cosas contra de tu voluntad, ¡es la mayor tortura que un hombre pueda tener!

Subí las escaleras con sumo cansancio. Era la quinta vez que la mocosa me hacía ir a su cuarto por alguna tontería. "hace frío ¿puedes cerrar la ventana?" "Hace calor ¿puedes abrirla?" "Está muy oscuro, tengo miedo" "tengo comezón en mi espalda".

–¿Qué pasa ahora Sakura-chan? – pregunté tras abrir la puerta y dar un cansino suspiro.

–Creo que hay un monstruo bajo mi cama. – de nuevo esa mirada… no me pude resistir.

Me acerqué y me agaché. –Sakura-chan, no hay nada bajo tu cama. Mira el tiradero que tienes de tus crayolas, mañana en cuanto te levantas recoges todo eso ¿bien? –

–Bien. –sonrió.

Tomé la puerta.

La miré.

–Buenas noches…

–Buenas noches Kakashi onii-san.

Cerré la puerta.

Suspiré.

Talle mis ojos.

Hacía sueño…

Baje las escaleras.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

Cuatro escalones.

–Onii-saaaaaaaan– gritó.

No de nuevo… -pensé.

Subí.

Suspiré

Tome la manija de la puerta.

Conté hasta diez.

La abrí.

–¿Y ahora qué? – traté de parecer calmado.

Estaba parada, con su pijama de conejitos. Mirándome hacía arriba, escondiendo sus manos tras su espalda.

Sonrió.

–Te quiero.

….

Me abrazó.

Me agaché.

La cargué.

La pequeña Sakura fue la primera en darme un abrazo sincero en 5 años. No era por mi cumpleaños, no era por condolencias. Era porque me quería.

Se separó de mi pecho. Sonriente me enseñó un dibujo digno de alguien de 5 años. Estaba yo, tomándola de la mano, en un jardín de "flores" - o eso parecía- sobre nosotros había dos dibujos de personas con alas.

Eso explica el desastre de las crayolas…

–Son tus padres. No sabía cómo eran pero los dibuje así. Ellos tienen alas, ellos siempre te cuidan. No sé tengas foto con ellos, pero aquí hay una– sonrió de nuevo – Fue muy divertido estar contigo y jugar a la mesa de té. Muchas gracias, Kakashi onii-san

Me miró orgullosa sé su obra de arte, y se abalanzó de nuevo contra mi pecho. Le correspondí el abrazo y la lleve a la cama. Con un beso en su nariz le desee buenas noches –de nuevo- y le di las gracias.

–Es muy hermoso, Sakura-chan.

Esa noche no dormí, me quede en la sala observando el dibujo. Realmente los extrañaba…

Cuando uno es niño y sueña con ser ninja se imagina cosas vencer grandes enemigos, viajar por el mundo, ser codiciado para las chicas, ser un héroe para todos entre otras cosas impresionantes ¡Pero nunca le dicen a uno que será niñera! Eso no viene en el trato, jamás le avisan que podía encariñarse con las misiones...

-o-o-o-o-

**N/A**

¡Hey Hey Hey! ¿Cómo les ha parecido? Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Por favor dejen review para saber si les gusto, o no, si debo mejorar en algo o tienen alguna solicitud.

Les mando un abrazo por si nadie te ha dado uno hoy, por si estas feliz, por si estas triste, por si tuviste un mal día, por si te acaban de terminar o por que sí. 3

Kanon21-5


	2. Chapter 2 El servicio de niñera un éxito

¡Hola! Antes que nada, mis agradecimientos totales a las personitas que me apoyaron con un review y un buen comentario ¡Se les quiere!

Ahora, aquí les traigo la continuación de mi fic. Como ya les dije en el cap pasado, quería convertir el one shot en un fanfic de varios capítulos; como vi buenas respuestas me animé a continuarlo ;)

El fanfic se llamará "tres niños y un ANBU" lo sé… bastante original. Tratará de las aventuras de Kakashi con el equipo 7, antes de ser el equipo 7…. Osea de peques 3

En este capítulo les traigo otra experiencia de Kakashi ANBU y la adorable Sakura chan =) espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

CAPITULO II EL SERVICIO DE NIÑERA, TODO UN ÉXITO

**-o-o-o-o-**

"Los niños son el reflejo de la bondad olvidada de los adultos"

Semanas después de lo ocurrido con aquella niña de ojos verdes, me encontraba cierto día subiendo las escaleras de la torre del Hokage. Sandaime sama había solicitado mi presencia con urgencia, así que, dos horas después del llamado, toque las puertas de la gran oficina haciéndome pasar momentos después.

–Hokage sama, ¿me ha llamado? – pregunté con todo el respeto que pueda tener.

El Hokage, quien no hiso ningún ademán de molestia por mi rechazo, me dijo a continuación.

–Kakashi, ¿Recuerdas la niñita que cuidaste semanas atrás? – yo asentí levemente con la cabeza. – Pues sus padres te han querido agradecer desde hace días el gran trabajo que has hecho, pero como estabas en una misión, los he llamado hoy.

Fue entonces cuando me percate del grupito de personas que se encontraban a un costado de la habitación. Un señor de mirada amable y una señora con carácter visiblemente fuerte pero con una ligera sonrisa se encontraban tomando con sus manos los pequeños hombros de una sonrojada niña.

La chiquilla nomás me vio, me empezó a preguntar con la mirada si podía venir conmigo. Yo, asentí ligeramente y la escuincla corrió hacía mí.

–¡Onii-saaaaaaaaan! Gritó mientras me apretujaba fuertemente mi pierna izquierda. Revolví un poco sus cabellos rosados mientras me miraba felizmente.

–Los padres de Sakura están muy agradecidos con tu trabajo, la niña se ha encariñado completamente contigo, así que han pedido de favor, que te asigne la misión de cuidarla estos dos días mientras ellos salen a un pequeño viaje de negocios. – habló el hokage entre pequeñas risas.

–¿Qué? – fue lo único que atine a decir. Ósea, ¿Qué? En que rayos estaban pensando, soy un asesino silencioso! No un "niñero" que cuida a niñitas mientras sus padres "hacen" un viaje. Estaba a punto de negarme cuando unas manitas jalando mi capa me llamaron la atención.

–Onii-saaan, nos vamos a divertir mucho. – y ahí estaban esos ojitos y esa carita suplicándome ¡maldita manipulación femenina!

–Sakura chan, yo bueno… – trate de negar de una forma sutil, pero las voces de sus padres me interrumpieron.

–Sabíamos que accederías, estamos muuuy agradecidos contigo. Eres un chico muy lindo y apuesto, te recompensaremos por esto. Cuida bien a nuestra pequeña Sakura… – el ajetreo de su madre alabándome por algo que _no he aceptado _me confundió. Su padre me puso una gran y pesada mochila en mi mano mientras me daba indicaciones como –Cuida que se duerma temprano, que no tome mucha agua antes de dormir , – y esa santa de cosas que no lograba atender.

Segundos después los padres de Sakura, quien aún se encontraba tomada de mi mano, desaparecieron tras la puerta.

–¡¿Qué?! – Suspiré – Hokage sama, esto es…

–Definitivamente eres un gran chico Hatake. Suerte con tu misión jeje – Oh no, incluso el líder estaba a gusto con mi _sufrimiento._

Voltee a ver a mi pequeña amiga. Esta se encontraba viéndome atentamente con un pulgar en su boca. Suspire con resignación y me encamine con la pequeña hacía la aldea de Konoha.

Camine por la aldea con Sakura tomada de mi mano todo el tiempo.

–Sakura chan ¿quieres algo de comer?

–¡Siii! Vamos por unos onigiris por favor.

Y así es como terminé sentado en la sección infantil, entre un montón de madres que miraban divertidas como sus hijos se caían, golpeaban, perdían o resbalaban en esos juegos infantiles.

–¡Onii san, Onii san! – me gritaba Sakura para que la viera hacer algo "sorprendente" como resbalarse o subir escaleras. Cosas sencillas, que para ella parecían increíbles. En más de una ocasión la encontré sonrojándose ante la mirada de un niño con cabello y mirada negra. Mujeres.

–Sakura chan, ven acá – le dije a la mocosa, inmediatamente ella acudió a mi llamado. Siempre ha sido tan obediente….

–Debemos irnos, empieza a hacerse tarde y todavía tienes que bañarte. – Por alguna razón, la niña nunca se percataba de la frialdad en mis palabras. Ella siempre me respondía con alguna linda sonrisa.

Salimos del restaurant y caminamos hacía mi departamento. La senté en el sillón mientras escogía algo de ropa para pasar las siguientes dos noches en la casa de la familia de la niña.

Tiempo después llegamos a su casa.

–¡Onii san, Oniisan! ¿Podemos jugar a la mesita del té?

–¡Onii san, Oniisan! Ven a jugar con mis muñecas por favor.

–¡Onii san, Oniisan! ¡Ven a jugar a los piratas conmigo!

¡¿Qué más quería esa chiquilla de m?! Jugué los más femeninos y vergonzosos juegos con ella, y ahora quería jugar a los piratas ¿Cómo podía ser una niña tan linda y violenta a la vez?.

Todas estas cosas me las preguntaba mientras era golpeado cruelmente por una niña de 5 años con un sombrero de pirata. Esa niña prometía ser una amenaza para los hombres en el futuro ¿Quién diría que una niña tan adorable golpeara tan fuerte?

Aunque bueno, tengo que ser honesto con ustedes. El juego de los piratas me gustó… shhh! Solo no le digan a nadie más… la verdad es que tenía muchísimo tiempo sin disfrutar tanto un momento. El correr por toda la casa con una barba artificial, perseguido por una niñita y su sombrero, esquivar muebles, almohadas, usar espadas de cartón y pistolas de agua, resbalar por el piso y ser recibido por los brazos de una niña diciendo "¡Te tengo, te tengo!", por alguna razón causo diversión en mí. Porque sí, después de tantos años, solté una risa verdadera.

Bueno, dejando los golpes de lado, contaré lo que pasó esa noche.

Como la vez pasada, la niña se quedó coloreando con sus inseparables crayolas en la mesita de la sala. Justo a las 8:15 le ayude a guardar sus nuevos dibujos y demás juguetes, le puse la pijama, le ayude a lavar de sus dientes algún resto de la ligera cena de pan tostados, y cargándola la lleve hasta su cama.

–Es hora de descansar, Sakura chan – le dije mientras la arropaba con sus sábanas.

–Onii san, ¿puedes prender la lámpara? Me suplico con sus lindos ojitos verdes.

–Claro Sakura chan, no hay problema– la prendí – Buenas noches.

Estaba a punto de levantarme y salir de su recamara, cuando su pequeña manita me detuvo.

–Onii san, ¿podrías darme un beso de las buenas noches?

En cuanto mi pequeña amiga soltó esas palabras, inmediatamente se me estrujo el corazón o no sé qué sentí. A mi mente vinieron aquellos recuerdos de aquellas noches cuando "onii san" me cuidaba, y yo le pedía exactamente lo mismo.

–Buenas noches Sakura chan… – me acerqué y le plante un pequeño beso en la punta de su nariz. La niña sonrió satisfecha y cerró los ojos. Antes de cerrar la puerta le di un último vistazo, y me fui…

Esa noche prometía ser diferente a la anterior, Sakura no me gritaba a cada rato con alguna excusa tonta así que podía leer mi nueva versión del Icha Icha sin ningún problema. Hasta que aproximadamente a las 11:30 de la noche, justo cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras para dormir en el cuarto de sus padres, escuche como Sakura tosía constantemente. Preocupado, abrí la puerta de su cuarto y me acerqué a ella. Notaba que respiraba difícilmente así que le cheque la temperatura, nada anormal.

Los jadeos de la pequeña se hacían más constantes, así que corrí hacía la cocina, sala, cuarto o cualquier otro lugar donde sus padres pudieran haber puesto una notita diciendo "Sakura está enferma, dale _tal_ medicamento…" pero nada. Incluso revise todo el botiquín en busca de algún fármaco pero mi resultado fue el mismo.

Resignado, regrese a la habitación de Sakura, ella se estaba despertando. Somnolienta, me decía que tenía mucha sed. La envolví en sábanas y la cargué hasta la cocina. Al tocar su mejilla noté que estaba muy helada, mas de lo común. ¿Cómo podía dejarla sola? Mi instinto me decía que estuviera al pendiente de ella. Tenía el claro presentimiento de que algo malo pasaría. Y fue así…

–Sakura chan ¿puedes mostrarme los dibujos que estabas haciendo?

–Onii san, tengo mucho sueño ¿Por qué no quieres que duerma? – preguntaba entre bostezos la confundida niña.

Obviamente no le diría que estaba preocupado por su salud, ¡Bastante preocupado! A decir verdad, así que solo le respondí con un:

–Porque quiero ver tus obras de arte, Sakura chan– esbozando una sonrisa.

Claro que logre entretenerla enseñándome todos sus dibujos de su familia, sus flores, sus primeros amigos. Pasaron como 1 hora de crayolas en mis manos pintando a la pequeña Sakura. Debo de admitir que esa niña dibuja mejor que yo… para el final de nuestro momento, Sakura comenzaba a hacer un dibujo de nosotros dos juntos, en medio de un bosque con muchas muuuuchas flores. Ella estaba a punto de terminar su bella estampa cuando me dijo esa oscura frase entrecortada.

–Onii san… no, no pue… puedo respirar – soltó sus crayolas y me miraba con esa cara aterrada y sus ojitos vidriosos. La niña respiraba con bastante agitación, como si cada bocanada de aire le costara la vida. Viéndola así, estirando su manita para que la ayudara vinieron a mí los recuerdos más terribles de mi pasado.

¿Cómo podría decirme que no podía respirar? ¡Si solo estaba coloreando! Un extraño instinto protector se avivó en mí, la extraña sensación de miedo ante la amenaza de perder a alguien, me inundó.

Con rapidez tome a la nena en mis brazos mientras la envolvía con la sábana, ya iba abriendo la puerta cuando desesperada me llamó.

–Onii san, por fa… vor, mis crayolas, mi dibujo…

Tomé las cosas de forma brusca, cerré sin candado la puerta de su casa y con ella en mi regazo, salte por las casas de Konoha.

No supe cuánto tiempo paso, pero enseguida me encontraba a las entradas del hospital de mi aldea, justo en ese momento me encontré con mi amigo rubio, el niño en cuanto me vio quiso saludarme con esa efusividad que le caracteriza "ahora no, enano" fue lo único que alcance a decir. El inmediatamente capto un poco lo que pasaba. Naruto podría ser un tonto, pero él sabía que algo iba mal.

Subí las escaleras con Sakura temblando y jadeando en mis brazos. Llegué hasta la sala de urgencias y me adentré a ella ignorando cualquier reclamo de civiles por adelantarme a la fila.

–Por favor, un médico. Tengo una niña de 5 años con dificultad para respirar. – le pedí a la enfermera, casi suplicando.

La muchacha rápidamente llegó hasta a mí y destapo a Sakura. La pobre se encontraba roja del esfuerzo y me miraba con esos ojos vidriosos que tanto temía.

–Ven por este lado. – me respondió la enfermera en tono serio. Ella se apresuró a caminar hasta un consultorio, allí dentro se encontraba un doctor que me quito a Sakura de mis brazos, luego de que la enfermera le dijera algo en voz baja.

La pequeña Sakura me miró asustada, yo le sonreí mientras le susurraba un "_todo estará bien_", ella estiro su manita tratando de alcanzarme. El doctor susurró un "_espere afuera_" y cerró la puerta.

Me la arrancaron.

Me separaron de ella.

¡Pero si esta noche estábamos jugando!

¡Pero si esta maldita noche me había obligado a usar un sombrero de pirata!

Ceno todo lo de su plato, se portó bien, le leí un cuento, me leyó un cuento.

¿Cómo es que terminamos en el hospital?

¿Cómo es que mi pequeña le robaba suspiros a la vida?

¡Pero si esta noche estábamos jugando!

Me recargué en la pared y me deje caer al piso. Sentado, esperaría hasta que el doctor saliese. Después de todo, soy el maestro de la tranquilidad ¿verdad?

–¿Amigo?

–Naruto… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Debí suponerlo, mi amigo rubio no se iría sin saber que pasaba. Estaba en cuclillas, mirándome con sus grandes y curiosos ojos azules.

–Humm me he raspado la rodilla un poco ¡pero ya estoy bien! – Orgulloso, mostraba su rodilla –pero, ¿Estas bien? – preguntó preocupado.

–Claro Naruto, solo vine a traer a una amiga que se sintió mal. – le dije revolviendo sus cabellos.

–Bueno… ¿vendrás a visitarme hoy? – me preguntó con sus ojos brillantes.

–Hoy estaré al tanto de mi amiga, pero descuida, mañana podré ir contigo.

–¡¿De verdad?! ¡Muchas gracias amigo! – el torbellino naranja se levantó de un salto y se alejó corriendo por los pasillos…

A los minutos salió un doctor, me levanté y enseguida comenzó a hablarme en lenguaje de doctores con cosas y términos que no entendía completamente. Me entregó una receta con todas las indicaciones que debían de saber sus padres y me hiso pasar a la habitación.

Mi pequeña se encontraba acostada sobre una enorme cama para ella, tenía un suero en su mano y el cabello despeinado.

–¡Hey! Miren quien está aquí, su joven y apuesto príncipe ha llegado, su majestad. – bromeaba la joven y amiga enfermera, Sakura chan soltó una risita de diversión. –Si yo estaba segura que Kakashi no te había hecho daño, él es un gran chico ¿no? – la enfermera soltó una mirada cómplice a Sakura, ocasionando que esta se sonrojara.

–Kakashi san, 5 minutos. La niña necesita dormir. – dicho esto, la joven salió.

…

–El doctor dice que tengo algo como… asma o no entendí muy bien, dijo que mañana saldré de aquí.

–¿Ves Sakura chan? Te dije que todo estaría bien. – le respondí despeinando aún más su cabello, sonriéndole.

–Onii san, tengo algo para ti. – me dijo después de unos momentos, visiblemente emocionada.

–¿Qué sucede, Sakura chan?

–Debajo de las sábanas aquellas… está un regalo para Kakashi onii san– me dijo bajando la voz, apenada.

–¿Hum?

Destapé el regalo, era otro de sus dibujos…

–Aún no está terminado, quería acabarlo aquí con mis crayolas pero… moría por entregártelo…

Estaba yo, y estaba ella, ¡era el mismo dibujo de la noche! Pero le había agregado algo, yo lucía diferente.

–Y bueno, espero que le guste. Realmente estoy muy agradecida con usted, porque onii san estuvo jugando conmigo, además… – Sakura hablaba y hablaba con ese deje de nerviosismo…

Sakura chan me había agregado una gran capa, en honor a lo pasado esta noche. Eso me convertía en una persona importante para Sakura chan, y eso la convertía en una persona importante para mí….

–Arigatou, Sakura chan. – y la abrasé, y le bese la frente. Y le sonreí tras la masara.

Y ella me miró. Y ella se sonrojo. Y sus ojos brillaron. Y su boca me sonrió.

Realmente no sé cómo, pero esa chiquilla logró alterar mis nervios y preocuparme, esa chiquilla arrancó una ternura desde lo más escondido de mi corazón.

–Descansa, buenas noches.

Le despeine los cabellos una vez más, di la media vuelta y salí de la habitación.

Después de cerrar la puerta observe de nuevo su bella lámina.

Y tras la puerta pude escuchar un…

–_Buenas noches, onii san…_

**-o-o-o-o-**

¡Hey! ¿Qué tal les ha parecido? Este capítulo lo escribí en un arranque de inspiración, perdón si tiene alguna falla n_n'

Recuerden que la esencia de este fic son los capítulos cortos, planeo terminarlo e capítulos más.

Dejen review 3

Siguiente capítulo, Kakashi y el pequeño tornado naranja de Konoha!

**Kanon 21-5**


	3. Chapter 3 Mi tormentoso amigo rubio

¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo (intento de drabble...) tuve que cortarlo ya que me pasaba de las palabras T_T ¡Fueron 701! esto si que es un reto para mi.

En esta ocasión nuestro Kakashi estará con el tornado naranja. Lamento que esté algo "flojo" pero quise poner lo que sentía el ANBU hacia el niño.

Gracias por la buena respuesta que me han dado. ¡Disfruten!

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, todos los personajes e historia son creación de Masashi Kishimoto

**-o-o-o-o-**

En la madrugada los padres de Sakura habían llegado al hospital. Me dijeron que había hecho un buen trabajo, que ellos la cuidarían y no sé qué tantas cosas más. Realmente no les ponía atención. Solo veía a mi pequeña Sakura dormida tras de ellos.

Me dieron una pequeña bolsa roja con mi paga, pero no la acepté. Les alegué diciendo que me disculparan por lo ocurrido y salí rápido de ahí.

Caminaba por los pasillos del hospital cuando me encontré con un pequeño avión de madera. Recordé inmediatamente a Naruto y supuse que sería suyo.

Guardé el juguete en mi bolso y salí a caminar por la aldea.

Al poco tiempo llegué hasta ese edificio donde vivían los niños huérfanos. Me colé por una ventana y subí las largas escaleras hasta llegar al apartado donde el pequeño Naruto dormía. Era un camino que ya me sabía de memoria.

–"Supe lo que pasó con la niña. Nunca me esperaba una reacción así tuya".

–"Era mi misión, sandaime-sama"

El hokage estaba subiendo las escaleras tras de mí.

–"Tal vez esa niña pudo quitar un poco de la oscuridad en tu corazón…"

Solo solté una pequeña risa tras escuchar eso.

–"¿Vienes a visitar a Naruto?

–"Hum… olvido un juguete en el hospital"

–"Jaja, ese niño tan despistado."

–"¿Qué hacía él en el hospital?

Por primera vez me giré para encararlo desde que llegó.

–"Se cayó esta tarde mientras jugaba. Le han vendado el mentón."

Maldición, estaba tan preocupado por Sakura-chan que no me dí cuenta que mi pequeño amigo se encontraba herido también.

–"Llegamos"

Sandaime-sama abrió la puerta de la habitación de Naruto. Todos los niños dormían en literas, pero no él. Al niño le habían asignado una habitación propia. Le temían, ¿y él? Sonreía.

–"¡Amigo!"

Me gritaba el torbellino rubio saltando hacía a mí.

–"Naruto, ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?"

–"Bueno pue, yo em ¿Cómo empezar?"

Sonreía el niño rascando su cabeza. Aún en mis brazos.

–"jaja, con razón los encargados decían que escuchaban ruidos extraños. Estaba seguro que eras tú" – se acercó a nosotros y le sacudió el cabello a Naruto. – "No deberías andar saltando, recuerda que acabas de sufrir un golpe" – Sandaime-sama le sonreía con esa paciencia que le caracterizaba. Naruto solo le sonrió a modo de respuesta.

Se dio media vuelta y tomo la manecilla de la puerta. Antes de salir volteo hacía mí y me dijo:

–"Supongo que te quedarás a dormir aquí, como las otras veces Kakashi".

–"Hum" le dije a modo de afirmación. Sandaime-sama cerró la puerta.

A Naruto se le formó una gran sonrisa. Estaba a punto de gritar pero lo callé con un dedo en su boca.

–"Anda, a dormir."

Llevé al niño a su cama y lo arropé con sus colchas.

–"¿Amigo?"

–"Hum"

–"¿Su amiga ya se encuentra bien?"

Voltee a verlo. Me miraba con ojos preocupados.

–"Si. Toma, olvidaste tu juguete" – Saqué de mi bolso aquel avión de madera y lo tomó con ansias.

Me senté en el sillón que tenían en la habitación y saqué mi lectura para distraerme un poco.

Naruto estaba acostumbrado a que pasara la noche de vez en cuando ahí. Después de todo, el me catalogaba como su "amigo". El único, quizá.

–"¿Amigo"

–"Hum"

–"¿Por qué tu mirada es diferente a la de los demás?"-

Subí la mirada para verlo. Lo había notado desde que llegué. Sus ojos irritados de llorar.

–"Creo que… las personas que compartimos el mismo dolor solemos ser empáticos algunas veces".

Naruto giró la cara. Definitivamente no había entendido parte de mi oración.

–"¿Mismo dolor"? – dijo más para sí mismo.

–"Naruto…" – dije después de unos minutos. El niño levanto el rostro con ojos llenos de sueño. – ¿Quieres ir mañana a la inauguración del festival de konoha?".

Naruto levantó su rostro con suma emoción. Una sonrisa surco su boca. –"Caro ¡De verás!"

Con emoción se quedó dormido.

Creo que en parte comprendía el dolor de Naruto. Esas miradas fulminantes también atacaban su corazón. Cada uno tiene una forma diferente de enfrentar los problemas, no sé si hay una forma "correcta" o "incorrecta" pero lo cierto es que no lo iba a dejar recorrer el mismo camino que yo. No, el no.

**-o-o-o-o-**

¡Hey, hey hey! ¿Que les ha parecido este capitulo? Lamento -de nuevo- que el capitulo este algo flojo :c las dosis de ternura vendrán en el siguiente... supongo xD

No les prometo subir capitulo cada determinado día... La universidad me exprime (si no, preguntenle a mi amiga Carmen que seguramente comentara este capitulo *-*), además de mis actividades vespertinas, el novio, los amigos, un fic para un reto, una idea de fic para navidad y otro que estoy escribiendo. Por cierto de este último, quisiera publicarlo YA. Pero tengo solo dos capitulos terminados y el tercero en proceso. ¿Les gustan los capitulos largos o cortos? Porque me han salido de 15-18 hojas cada uno :s jajaja dejarmelo en los comentarios.

Muchas gracias a las personitas que se toman el tiempo de comentar. Los aprecio mucho.

**Sakura Hatsu: **así es, jaja tal parece que a nuestro ANBU le hará falta una pared entera. Los dibujos formaran parte especial en este fic. Ya veráz ;)

**Akira Lyra Trafalgar: **¡así es! Kakashi a pesar de ser todo uns serio, muestra un cariño al equipo 7. Esa Sakura chan si que sabe conseguir lo que quiere. Aqui te traigo el nuevo capitulo. No hay mucha actividad, pero lo bueno se viene en el siguiente;) ese Kakashi no sabe en lo que se mete jaja. Con Sasuke ya tengo la idea de como encagar, aunque siento que se me complicará un poco jaja.

**Guest**: jaja lo sé, a mi me matan los kakasaku de romance T.T pero en esta ocasión veremos a un Kakashi muy consentidor con la pequeña Sakura. Incluso, un poquito mas que con los otros dos niños.

**Karmelitha01: **gracias por tu apoyo mujer! jajaja tu me comprendes en eso de la uni xD pues aquí esta el otro ;)

**Lexia Hatake: **¡Claro que sí! Kakashi siempre ha estado y estará con Sakura :)

Hasta pronto ¡Saludos! ¿Que pasará en el festival? :)

Te mando un abrazo, por si no te han dado uno hoy, por si te sientes triste, por si te sientes felíz, o que se yo 3 :D


	4. Chapter 4 Palabrerío

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, todos los personajes e historia son creación de Masashi Kishimoto

-o-o-o-o-

–¡Nos subiremos a los juegos! ¿Podemos ir por un tazón de ramen? ¿A qué hora empiezan los fuegos artificiales? ¡Amigo! Nos la pasaremos muy divertido ¡De verás!

Realmente, no sabía en qué me estaba metiendo.

–Y también iremos a ver las cosas ¿Podemos ver las máscaras? ¿Por qué tiene que ser en la noche? ¡Amigo te estoy hablando!

Corrección: sabía en lo que me metía, mas no en que el escuincle lo recordaría.

–Hum ¿Qué pasa Naruto?

–¿Por qué no me estás poniendo atención? – me preguntó con rostro enojado.

–Hum….

–¡Amigo!

¿Es que acaso los niños de ahora no muestran respeto por los adultos? Naruto me golpeo en la cabeza ¡Osea a mí! Definitivamente tendré que ganarme su respeto con los años…

–¿Qué pasa Naruto?

–¿Podemos irnos al festival ya?

–Naruto… el festival es hasta en la noche.

–¿Y?

–Y que son las siete de la mañana…– le respondí con fastidio. – Anda, duerme de nuevo.

–Pero… amigo, ya no tengo sueño ¡De verás! – bostezo tallándose los ojos.

–Duerme.

Lo cargue en brazos y lo lleve hasta su cuarto. El niño estaba tan emocionado con ir al festival, que se levantó entre sueños y caminó hacía el patio del orfanato. En pijama me decía que estaba más que listo para el festival. Tuve que levantarme a detenerlo antes de que callera a la fuente o algo así.

– ¿Amigo?

– ¿Sí…? – le respondí mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto.

–Tú…¿no lo olvidaras? La promesa del festival ¿No lo olvidarás?

Naruto se encontraba más dormido que despierto. Lo recosté en su cama y le sonreí.

–No te preocupes. Una promesa es una promesa. Estás tan entusiasmado que no puedes esperar a que sea noche. Está bien. – Le revolví sus cabellos.

Naruto me sonrió.

Estaba levantándome cuando me volvió a hablar.

–¿Dormirías conmigo, amigo? Me portaré bien ¡De veras!

Oh no, eso no. Había actuado con bastante paciencia, más de la acostumbrada, lo había cargado, lo había arropado y lo había cuidado ¡¿Por qué no simplemente me dejaba continuar con mi lectura?!

–Hum. No.

–¡Amigo! Tu solo leeras ese librito tuyo, ¿Por qué no descansas?

–Ya dormí suficiente.

–Yo también ya dormí suficiente. – hizo un puchero.

–Hum, no es cierto – continúe leyendo

–¡Claro que sí! ¡De veras!

Bostezó.

E inevitablemente, me reí.

–Una promesa es una promesa, Naruto.

–Pero… ya quiero que sea de noche – se sentó en la cama y abrazó sus rodillas. –Nunca he ido a un festival. En la academia todos hablan del festival y de las cosas que les compran sus papás y de las luces y, y, – Bajó su cabeza –Yo no sé de qué platicar con ellos.

Ahora lo entendía, Naruto solo quería vivir lo que el resto de los niños vivía.

–Una promesa es una promesa, Naruto…

Suspiró por enésima vez.

–Ya entendí "una promesa es una promesa" – Dijo tratando de imitar mi voz.

Me reí.

–Esas son el tipo de cosas que no debes olvidar.

Le guiñe el ojo.

Se quedó dormido. Talvez pensando en la comida, talvez pensando en el festival, o talvez tramando su siguiente travesura. Con Naruto nunca se sabía.

No supe ni como pero me quede dormido. Cuando desperté hacía un calor insoportable y el reloj marcaba ya el medio día.

Me levanté del sillón estirando mis contraídos músculos y fue ahí cuando noté que faltaba algo en mis manos.

No puede ser.

¡Maldición!

Voy a matarlo, definitivamente voy a matarlo.

–¡Naarutoooo!

-o-o-o-o-

¡Hey, hey hey! Tuve un bloqueo mental con este capítulo jajajaJ no sabía cómo dar la antesala de lo que sería el festival. Para poder explicar más como se desarrollaba la amistad entre el pequeño Naruto y el ANBU me fue necesario escribir estos capítulos de ellos dos juntos. No tenía ni idea de que poner aquí (la universidad agotó mi cerebro) pero gracias a una amiga del club Kakasaku 3 pude continuar.

Siento que este capítulo este un tanto, hum ¿vacío? Pero quiero respetar el formato tipo drabble, aun así me pase de palabras ¡fueron 570! En el próximo sabremos que hiso Naruto ;). Pero bue… aquí está la conti :3

Quiero agradecer a las personitas por su apoyo:3 este fic le calculo unos 9 capítulos pero nunca se sabe ;)

**Sakura Hatsu**: Así es! Quiero abrazar a Kakashi 3

**Akira Lyra Trafalgar**: Exacto, Kakashi siempre siempre se preocupó por ellos. Me gusta saber que alguien mas comparte esa opinión. Respecto a Sasuke, se me va a complicar escribir algo entre ellos dos… tampoco me agrada mucho xD gracias por sus comentarios n_n

**cinlayj2**: gracias, aquí está la conti J

**Guest**: ¡Muero por hacer enojar a Kakashi! Jajaja pues en el sig cap ;)

**karmelitha01**: Aquí la conti!


	5. Chapter 5 ¡Maldito mocoso!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, todos los personajes e historia son creación de Masashi Kishimoto

**-[[O]]-**

Olvide cuando fue la última vez que alguien hizo enfurecerme, solo sabía que ese escuincle lo había hecho.

Salí del cuarto enojado con un único objetivo: encontrar a cierto niño rubio y despedazarlo. Ok no, pero si darle una buena tunda.

Bajé las escaleras, giré por el primer pasillo a la izquierda, luego a la derecha y seguí en línea recta. Sabía perfectamente donde estaba aquel enano y quería llegar antes de provocar una posible cuarta guerra ninja.

–Ah… ¿Y qué es hum, "penetrar"?

La sangre se me heló al momento. Había llegado a la habitación, pero no a tiempo. Adentro, se encontraba una de las mujeres más peligrosas de Konoha, una kunoichi le quedaba corta. Su nombre era Yuuki, su apellido no recuerdo. Tiene 20 años y representa todo lo contrario a su nombre. Es peligrosa, explosiva, fuerte.

–Naruto ¿Dónde viste esa palabra?

–Hum, la leí de un libro. Tenía muchas palabras románticas, me salté varías ojas y me encontré con esa palabra.

Lo esuchaba tras la puerta. ¡Maldito escuincle!

–¿Ah… s… si? –Yuuki sonaba nerviosa – ¿Y qué libro era?

Mi corazón se paró en ese momento.

–Este de aquí…–

–¡Hatake… KAKASHI!

Y fue ahí, después de oír el estruendo al abrir la puerta y ver a esa mujer enojada cuando la ida de despedazar a Naruto no sonaba mal.

¡Maldito escuincle!

–Hum, ¡Hola! – saludé

Yuuki me miraba furiosa con el rubio atrás de ella viendo asustado la escena mientras cargaba en sus manitas mi libro ¡Mi preciado Icha Icha!

–Ka…ka…shi – susurró mi nombre con lentitud.

–Hum, vengo por mi libro – señale a Naruto. Yuuki despertó de su transe y cargo a Naruto mientras pegaba mejilla con mejilla a la de él y lo acurrucaba.

De más está decir que Naruto se sonrojaba al tacto con la mujer. De más está también, decir que Yuuki era de las pocas y contadas personas en la aldea que aceptaba al niño.

–¡Que te pasa Hatake! ¿Cómo puedes perturbar la mente pura e inocente de un niño? ¡Eres un enfermo! ¡Deberías dejar de leer estos libros malditos!

Esa y otras cosas gritaba la chica

–Em, disculpe señorita pero, la busca el director del orfanato…– interrumpió un pequeño y nervioso joven con lentes.

Yuuki suspiró.

–¡De esta no te salvas! Ahora vuelvo…

Y se fue, afortunadamente, se fue.

Voltee a ver a Naruto y este me sonrió nervioso.

–Maldito mocoso – susurre mientras tomaba mi lindo, preciado y hermoso Icha Icha con mi mano izquierda mientras que con la otra tomaba la mano de Naruto y salíamos caminando de ahí.

Pasamos por el jardín del orfanato. Había muchos niños jugando pero, conforme nosotros cruzábamos esa plaza, los pequeños se abrían y retiraban del camino por donde andábamos. Era por Naruto. En cambio, el pequeño rubio solo andaba cabizbajo.

Su presente no era muy diferente a mi pasado…

–Naruto

Volteo.

–¿Vamos por una nieve?

–¿Y en la noche iremos al festival como habías dicho?

Asentí.

Sus ojos azules se iluminaron y con una gran sonrisa, aceptó.

–Amm.. ¿Amigo?

–¿Hum?

–¿No deberíamos pedir permiso para salir del orfanato?

–Deberíamos…

–¡Amigo! ¡Nos van a regañar!

Me voltee y le sonreí.

–Una de las ventajas de ser "odiado" por todo el mundo, es poder salir a comprar una nieve sin que lo noten. ¿No crees? – Levante mis hombros y le sonreí

Naruto me miró con una cara de puchero, suspiró se cruzó de brazos y 5 segundos después empezó a reír echando sus brazos tras su cabeza.

Reía como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo.

–Tenemos una gran ventaja, amigo – y chocamos nuestros puños.

Continuó caminando con gracia.

–¡Amigo!

–Hum

–Entonces ¿Qué es penetrar?

Eso no esperaba.

–Em bueno… es cuando metes algo en algo.

–Aaah ¿Y "tomarte entre mis brazos y llevarte al infinito en un segundo"?

–Hum, es como cuándo le hace muchas cosquillas a una niña y se ríe mucho….

–Aaah… ¿Y qué es hum, "acariciarte suavemente tu monte venús"?

–¡Naruto deja de preguntarme cosas!

El niño me miró sorprendido. ¡Me había sacado de mis casillas!

–Dame la mano, guarda silencio y nunca ¡NUNCA! Vuelvas a preguntar sobre mi Icha Icha ¿Ok?

–Esta… está bien amigo... – me contestó con nerviosismo.

Tomó mi mano, y en paz y silencio caminamos en busca de una nieve.

**-[[O]]-**

**N.A**: ¡Hey, hey hey! ¿Cómo están? ¡Ya es víspera de Navidad! *-* oh yeah, luces, regalos, comida, familia ¡Comida! Aquí les doy la continuación de esta historia. Tal parece que mis 9 capítulos se convertirán en más o.o lo siento ¿O es mejor para ustedes? X.x me encantan los capítulos cortitos en esta historia, no quiero dejarlos! *-* Naruto es taaaan tierno *u* me lo como, ¡Pero Sakura chan más! Muero por volver a escribir a Kakashi y a Sakura juntos TnT creo que el sig. La pondré (-8 oh sí. Yuuki es un personaje creado por mí jaja ¿Qué tal está?.

Estoy escribiendo un especial de Navidad Kakasaku. 3 llevó 18 páginas y aún no lo terminó debido a las fiestas y recalentados creo que no podré subirlo hoy o mañana. ¿Me perdonan si no lo hago? *.* pero lo subiré pronto ¡Lo prometo! Jajaja :D

**Kanon21-5**


End file.
